


Another Life

by Rillian_Rohirrim



Category: The New Legends of Monkey (TV)
Genre: Gen, Pigsy focused, Short One Shot, basically I haven't read any ones focused on Pigsy yet so I wrote one during a slow day at work, early season 1, have you ever accidentally changed your entire life for the better?, please enjoy, the others are there but it's about him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:06:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26875648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rillian_Rohirrim/pseuds/Rillian_Rohirrim
Summary: How did Pigsy go from working for Locke and being her henchman to fighting her and leaving?  Possibly by accident.  Possibly by developing a conscience.  Possibly he finally found hope.
Kudos: 9





	Another Life

Whatever else he was, Pigsy was a practical man. In a world run by demons, he lived comfortably. As comfortably as possible, at least.

Pigsy knew he was hurting people. How could he not, working for the demon princess Locke?

“She’d just hire another thug if she didn’t have me,” Pigsy would mutter to himself as he sat drinking in the Tavern. “I’m just a middleman.”

He always drank alone. Locke sometimes wanted him to drink with her, but he never took her up on the offer. If he truly let his guard down around her, what might he say? Better not to lower any inhibitions around his demon boss. But in the tavern, he could drink until he passed out and no one would bother him. Even Monica only came by to serve drinks and deliver a few scathing comments.

Pigsy never fought unless someone else told him to. A strong lad sent to war and promoted there, but who still only longed for home. Victory and justice were too abstract for the likes of him. See a man getting mugged? Not his business. Angry sentinel demon suddenly appears in the tavern, yelling about a thief? Something he'd have to deal with later, when Locke found out. Not his problem until then. 

After the long years of his life, it was too much work to keep caring.

He had always felt a bit bad for the monks, waiting for gods he knew couldn't come back. Locke disliked them, but having them killed was bad PR, and she liked to be seen as benevolent. So when she passed him a young boy monk and told him to kill the kid, Pigsy was a little unhappy. But he never disobeyed a direct order.

Tripitaka - the name sparked some sort of buried memory. Hope tried to surface in him, but he had gone too long without it to let that happen. The closest he got to it was pity. Pity for this child with a prophecy on his shoulders and boldness in his heart. A kid who thought he could stand up to demons. What was he, 14?

"Just go, and don't come back," Pigsy told the monk. "If you come back, I have to kill you."

"You're a god, aren't you?" asked Tripitaka. "You could help me!"

"Go away." Even as he left, he knew the monk would come back. It was a liability. He shouldn't let him go.

He let him go.

Anyone interested in their own survival knows not to cross Princess Locke. And Pigsy was interested in his own survival. So why, he grumbled to himself, was he taking this risk?

Letting the monk child go was one thing. Helping him free two gods from Locke's prison was another. 

"This is a bad idea," he said aloud as he unlocked the cell. Monkey and Sandy were happy to see Tripitaka. They were less excited to see Pigsy.

"Don't worry, he's on our side," Tripitaka explained.

"Am I?" wondered Pigsy. "Did I pick a side?"

Even when fighting Princess Locke in hand-to-hand combat, he almost didn't believe he was leaving. He had been her henchman for so long. Her lover for years. And sure, he had never liked her or the job. But they were security. Nobody hunting him. No hunger. No sleeping on the ground.

"Well, I've come this far," he thought as he walked out of the city in a parade. "Might as well go on a quest. At least it's something new."

For the first time in a long time, Pigsy found himself doing something worthwhile. As he walked into the unknown with three strangers, one a legend, one a mystery, and one a child monk, he felt lighter than he had in centuries. 

"Maybe this trip will be good for me," he thought absently. "If I don't die."


End file.
